


Força de Verdade

by SolOliveiraChan



Series: Lucy e seus shippers [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, zerlu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolOliveiraChan/pseuds/SolOliveiraChan
Summary: [...] "Depois de sair da linha de visão da serva, Zeref obrigou suas pernas a andarem mais rápido. Seu coração começou a acelerar conforme se aproximava do destino.Hesitou no momento em que sentiu a frieza da maçaneta. E se algo desse errado? E se gaguejasse ou tropeçasse em algo invisível, como muitas vezes fazia quando estava nervoso?Não! Ele não podia ficar nervoso justamente agora!- Não vale! Você está roubando. – Zeref ficou parado na porta, num transe. Aquele sorriso luminoso. Fazia quanto tempo desde que vira esse mesmo sorriso pela última vez?" [...]
Relationships: Zeref Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Lucy e seus shippers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632763





	Força de Verdade

**Author's Note:**

> Olá.
> 
> Como puderam ler, essa é uma fic Zerlu, outro casal que amo.
> 
> Espero que gostem.

Empoderamento

...

Zeref suspirou ao assinar o último papel da gigantesca montanha. Estivera ali desde ás seis, e nem mesmo tivera tempo de se alimentar corretamente.

Se sua mãe estivesse viva, provavelmente lhe daria um sermão sobre cuidados com a saúde. Mas ela não estava ali. E não havia muitas pessoas que se davam o trabalho de se preocupar com sua alimentação diária.

Na verdade, havia poucas pessoas que se preocupavam com ele.

Zeref levantou e afrouxou a gravata preta. Terminou de arrumar a papelada que entregaria no dia seguinte.

Ainda com os pensamentos nevoando sua mente, o moreno saiu do luxuoso edifício, andando lentamente em direção ao carro.

Com um clique, entrou e ligou o carro.

Em poucos minutos chegou nos grandes portões que circundavam a floresta, que por sua vez rodeava a mansão.

Instantaneamente os portões se abriram, e ele dirigiu até a mansão.

Adentrou as portas, tirando o terno e dando a uma empregada com a mão estendida.

\- Bem-vindo de volta, Mestre Zeref. Devo avisar o Jovem Mestre de sua chegada?- a serva perguntou.

\- Ele está ocupado?- o Dragneel perguntou.

A empregada olhou para baixo, como se temesse que Zeref criasse garras e a devorasse.

\- O Jovem Mestre está com Lady Heartfilia na sala de jogos, Mestre. Estão lá á algum tempo. – como se alguém tivesse ligado luzes brilhantes, Zeref instantaneamente se interessou pela informação.

\- Não precisa avisa-los. Eu mesmo irei vê-los. – Zeref informou, seguindo para as escadas. No entanto, parou no meio do caminho- Pode voltar ás suas tarefas.

Depois de sair da linha de visão da serva, Zeref obrigou suas pernas a andarem mais rápido. Seu coração começou a acelerar conforme se aproximava do destino.

Hesitou no momento em que sentiu a frieza da maçaneta. E se algo desse errado? E se gaguejasse ou tropeçasse em algo invisível, como muitas vezes fazia quando estava nervoso?

Não! Ele não podia ficar nervoso justamente agora!

\- Não vale! Você está roubando. – Zeref ficou parado na porta, num transe. Aquele sorriso luminoso. Fazia quanto tempo desde que vira esse mesmo sorriso pela última vez?

\- Eu não estou roubando, Natsu. Apenas penso estrategicamente antes de jogar. – instantaneamente um sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao ouvir a voz doce e suave, como um badalar de sinos de natal- Eu já lhe disse para pensar antes de...

Zeref parou de respirar ao ver que a dona de cabelos dourados como o sol lhe avistara.

Quando viu um sorriso alegre da mulher, Zeref sentira seu coração dar uma batida mais rápida.

\- Bem-vindo de volta, Milorde. – Zeref andou até os dois.

\- Já lhe disse para não me chamar desse jeito. – ele pontuou.

A loira soltou uma curta risada que fascinara Zeref e largou o baralho de cartas que segurava.

\- Imagino que tenha assuntos a tratar comigo, já que se deu o trabalho de nos presentear com sua presença. – a loira disse, como se aquele cômodo fosse indigno da presença de Zeref.

Zeref piscou surpreso. Ainda se surpreendia com o raciocínio rápido da loira.

\- Sim, sim. Peço que me acompanhe até a sala de reuniões. – ele disse, ainda meio norteado pela presença hipnotizante da mulher.

A loira levantou-se da mesa, virando para o rosado.

\- Depois continuamos nossa partida, Natsu. – a menor prometeu, vendo o rosado suspirar e assentir.

...

Zeref sentou-se em sua própria poltrona, apenas a mesa os separando.

Ele observou vidrado em como a loira se sentava na poltrona á sua frente, de forma suave, mas com a postura de uma verdadeira rainha.

Há um tempo atrás, a família Heartfilia governava Fiore como a realeza, no entanto, quando o avô de Lucy, Lionee Heartfilia, assumiu o trono, o povo se rebelou contra a monarquia, fazendo a casa Heartfilia ir á ruina posteriormente, sob o comando de Jude Heartfilia, um homem supérfluo e sem caráter, pai de Lucy.

E quem foi que não ficara surpreso ao descobrir que a herdeira do mau caráter, Jude, oferecera sua casa como vassala da casa Dragneel em troca de apoio enquanto se reerguia.

Na primeira vez que Zeref vira Lucy, Jude ainda não tinha sido guilhotinado, e apenas a taxou como mais uma mulher nobre.

No entanto, Zeref reconhecera a audaciosa coragem que irradiava da loira quando ela veio tempestuosamente á si lhe oferecendo vassalagem. No início, Zeref não tinha intenção de aceitar. Mas seus conselheiros não concordavam.

No fim, acabou aceitando a proposta da jovem.

Foi apenas uma primavera depois que reconhecera o talento da jovem.

Como de costume, a loira estava presente nas reuniões militares – já que a casa Dragneel compunha o novo exército do país, e a Heartfilia, como vassala da casa Dragneel, sempre estava presente em qualquer reunião –, apenas olhando pela janela, alheia ao que acontecia e as decisões que eram tomadas.

No entanto, quando um nobre perguntara diretamente á loira o que ela achava sobre o posicionamento da primeira unidade á oeste, Zeref jurara nunca ter visto alguém com um raciocínio tão rápido e grande.

\- Se enviarem as tropas, serão dizimados em uma quinzena. – a loira comentou distraidamente, preocupando-se em soprar um fio desarrumado em seu penteado.

\- Acho que a senhorita não está costumada a...

\- Daqui á um mês se inicia o inverno. - a loira interrompeu o nobre que lhe zombara- Os ventos estão mais agitados atualmente. Se enviarem as tropas pelo caminho mais curto, eles ficaram presos, entre o exército inimigo e o rio congelado. – a loira então se levantou, apontando para o mapa entendido sobre a mesa. – Mas, se mandarem apenas um quarto dos soldados e os deixarem antes do lago, o inimigo será pego pelo rio e afundaram nas águas. – a loira completou, movendo alguns soldados azuis e os posicionando.

\- Mas o inimigo pode retroceder. – o nobre argumentou, ofendido por ter sido interrompido.

\- Não. – a loira comentou, movendo o resto dos soldados- Por causa do inverno, os animais selvagens se recolhem para hibernar, então o resto da unidade pode passar pela floresta, cercar o inimigo por trás. – a loira comentou, colocando alguns soldados azuis de frente para os vermelhos – Os que estão do outro lado podem ser compostos por arqueiros e auxiliar o resto do exército de longe, com uma saraiva de flechas, já que qualquer inimigo que tentar atravessar o rio afundará. – a loira murmurou, sentando-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Zeref saiu de suas lembranças ao sentir o olhar avaliador da loira sobre si.

\- Poderia me atualizar do teor da nossa conversa, Milorde?- a loira perguntou respeitosamente, e Zeref se absteve de revirar os olhos.

\- Já lhe pedia inúmeras vezes para me tratar sem formalidades, Lucy.

\- E eu já lhe informei que lhe tratar sem a nomenclatura adequada seria desrespeitoso. – a loira contra argumentou.

O homem suspirou, pensando que a loira sabia ser irritantemente insistente quando lhe convinha.

\- Não trata meu irmão com formalidades. – Zeref pontoou.

\- Seu irmão não é o herdeiro, então é lícito que eu possa o ter como meu amigo. – a loira respondeu, brincando com uma caneta, girando-a pelos dedos- Você, por outro lado, é meu Senhor, lhe devo todo o respeito que tenho a dar.

\- Já conversamos sobre isso, Lucy. – Zeref respondeu cansado- Você não é alguém inferior á mim e...

\- Sou sua vassala, Milorde. Recebo ordens suas como serva. E como tal, não me é lícito lhe tratar sem formalidades. – a mulher respondeu perspicazmente.

Zeref soltou um som nada digno de seu título, cansado de sempre chamar a atenção da loira e ser ignorado.

\- Se valorizasse meus desejos e minhas ordens tanto quanto faz parecer, não me negaria algo tão fácil de realizar. – Zeref insistiu.

\- Por que é tão importante que nos tratemos informalmente, Milorde? Não entendo como isso afeta nossa relação de mestre e servo. – a loira perguntou inocentemente, com os olhos mascarados com uma ingenuidade quase convincente.

Zeref suspirou.

\- Algumas coisas não precisão de explicação. E nem tudo se resume á o que eu ganho ou deixo de ganhar. – o moreno respondeu, num desabafo contido.

A loira o olhou profundamente, como se tivesse visto algo que nem mesmo Zeref conseguira notar.

\- Você está fazendo novamente. – a loira disse, se aproximando e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, com a caneta já esquecida ao lado. A proximidade tornou os pensamentos de Zeref um pouco lentos, e o moreno franziu o cenho ao ver a expressão compenetrada da menor- Está se culpando. Está pensado que está sozinho. Que não há ninguém ao seu lado. – a loira disse, se afastando e contornando a mesa.

Zeref girou na cadeira, ficando de frente para a loira, ambos ao lado da mesa.

Quando a loira se ajoelhou respeitosamente para si, Zeref sentira seu coração se preencher de emoção, e ele pensou que poderia chorar como uma criancinha.

\- E eu não estou?- Zeref perguntou- Natsu é a única pessoa que me resta, e desde que nossos pais morreram, ele evita falar sobre, mas eu sei que ele teme que eu me torne alguém frio e cruel. Eu vejo o medo nos olhos dele. – o moreno respondeu, se permitindo á uma expressão dolorosa.

Lucy sorriu para si, tocando seu braço e guiando sua mão para tocar no rosto feminino. Zeref podia sentir a quentura da bochecha macia da menor.

Com os olhos fechados, a loira lhe sussurrou:

\- É normal temer pelos que amamos. – a loira disse, com a voz aveludada sussurrante, como se contasse um segredo- Mas mesmo que não consiga dizer o que sente para Natsu, eu lhe ajudarei. É meu dever, no final das contas. – a loira olhou em seus olhos- Vou ser a ponte que não vos deixa separados.

Zeref sentira uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo canto do olho.

\- Não acho que sou forte o suficiente para isso. Não tenho sua força, Lucy. – o moreno respondeu com dor na voz.

A loira lhe sorriu, como se compreendesse sua dor.

\- Não precisa ser igual a mim. – a loira guiou a mão do homem até seu coração, ficando em silêncio e permitindo ao outro sentir as batidas de seu coração- Continuar vivendo pelos que ama já é a prova que preciso de que vai conseguir. – o homem talvez tivesse ficado chocado, mas não se lembrava com precisão dos momentos seguintes- Isso é força, Zeref. Força de verdade. – a loira respondeu. Se aproximou de si, sua boca roçando a orelha direita do mais velho- O empoderamento e a força estão dentro de você. – a loira se afastou, e a única coisa que Zeref lembrava de fazer era puxar a nuca da loira para si e tomar-lhe os lábios.


End file.
